


say my name

by infinityonkai



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinityonkai/pseuds/infinityonkai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her name is the most important part of her, and she doesn't share it with just anyone.<br/>Kind of spoilery for SRTT & SRIV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	say my name

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in love with the "Femboss pretended she was a guy in SR" and the "nobody knows Boss's real name except Kinzie and the love interests" headcanons and I couldn't pick one.

She’d gone by too many names for her 26 years. She loved her birth name too much to have anyone butcher it or try to take away its beauty, so she made everyone call her Kav. When she joined the Saints, Troy had thought she was a guy, so she chose Kev.  
When Johnny figured her out, he insisted on knowing her real name. He never told anyone else, but when he repeated it the first time, she relished the sound of a word that she hadn’t heard from anyone’s mouth but her own in years. When he said, “Fuck it, I’m calling you Kav,” she winced, and allowed herself to be okay with that part of herself dying. When he saw her again in the courthouse, he couldn’t stop repeating it over and over again, and she couldn’t stop smiling.  
After the plane, nobody ever said it again. Shaundi, Pierce, Kinzie- everyone called her Boss, and, once she was elected, President. She resigned herself to being a nameless figurehead.  
But when she saw him again, she didn’t care how naked or covered in goo he was. The most important person in her life was back.  
And when he said, “I missed you so much, Kavita,” it was like the first time he’d said it, and she cried when she kissed him.


End file.
